Tell me I'm Pretty
by Muavi-teri
Summary: crossdressing!Remus wants Sev to tell him that he thinks Remus is pretty. Sev says he's not. why would he say such a foul thing? supposed to be a oneshot, added on is a wedding an adoption and a first day of school
1. Tell me I'm pretty

This one is for my lovely step-sister. she sent me an e-mail that inspired it.  
I should be continueing on my othe fics soon. – enjoy

Edited 02-09

He was sitting in the dimly lit library. I stopped and stood in the doorway. I had dressed up for him, I was wearing a dress that cascaded down to my knees, it was light blue, almost teal. The thin straps crossed in the back leaving a low neck. I was wearing a pair of silver-blue leather boots that came up to the hem of the dress. I had styled my hair into a messy pony-tail that just slightly flared. I had a pretty golden bracelet on and the collar that he had bought me, black leather wrapped in dark green velvet. I had made-up my face, blue and brown makeup around my golden eyes, a light dusting of blush on my cheekbones, enough to mimic a virgin blush. My lips were dyed with a dark red lipstick that could easily have been charmed to look like blood. I looked at him, sitting in his dark wing-backed chair, his head tilted forward over his book, something about potions, doubtless. His eyes would have been visible to human sight; luckily my excellent senses could tell that he was getting bored. I smiled and took a step forward, enough noise to attract attention. As if on cue, he looked up, his eyes lit. I smiled.

"What are you all dressed up for?" he smirked

"You, love, don't you remember?" I asked. It was our 10th anniversary.

"Hmm. I thought I was forgetting something." He put his book on the table and stood up, I walked over and wrapped my arms around him and leaned into him, smelling him.

"Tell me I am pretty." A request; "Tell me you want me. Tell me you are mine tonight."

"no." his voice was not cold, just simple and truthful. My eyes widened. I knew he would wake-up one day. This was it wasn't it?

"Why not?" I whispered, tears already threatening to fall and wash away the mascara it took three tries to get on.

"Because you are not." He said, again, it was not cold, just simple and truthful. I turned, not wanting him to see my tears and stared to leave the room, quietly, gracefully. I felt a pair of warm arms slip around my waist, holding me in place. "You are not pretty, you are beautiful." He corrected. I lit up like a lumos spell. "And I don't just want you, I need you too." My smile turned into a grin

"oh Sev" I whispered

"and lastly," he whispered back "Remus, I am not yours for tonight, I am yours for however long either of us lives, and even then, I'd like to see the gods try to keep me from you in whatever afterlife because nothing will stop my love for you."

Now I was crying, but for a different reason. I kissed him, delicately.

"Now there, Remus. Dry those tears; you must have spent hours getting on that makeup." He smiled "and tell me, will you be mine?"

"Yes, of course, forever and always" I replied.

He shook his head, letting go of me and slid down onto one knee. "I mean will you marry me?" he whispered, holding out a gorgeous ring, platinum, with a ruby inlaid, on each side of the ruby there were small onyx stones and a diamond. I gasped. I tackled him.

"Oomph!" he exclaimed. Then laughed. "No one would ever have thought that a Gryffindor pansy in those heels would have such strength" he laughed. I hit him on the head, and then kissed him as I felt a ring slip onto a certain finger on my left hand.

"I love you." He whispered, when I finally let him breathe, (in favor of kissing him on the neck and starting on his buttons) "I don't deserve you" he finished.


	2. Chapel of the rose

Yeah, it was meant as a one-shot but, I think I'll add another Drabble onto the end, perhaps some from the alternate point of view later down the road? In a chapel maybe?

I wish he would stop attempting to fix my tie. He had been a nuisance since I met him, why did I ever think to invite him to my wedding? Why did I think to have a wedding? Oh how cruel this day was. I had no friends and the person I was marrying had plenty- almost all of whom were my enemies. Even so, I don't deserve Lupin. He is too beautiful, too honest. It was a chance meeting anyways…

We both happened to be at the leaky cauldron, Tom told Lupin he only had one room left as I walked up to the counter. He looked at me and smiled and asked if I was here to stay too and I sneered at him and told him that since there were no rooms, I couldn't. Then, by some magic of Merlin, Tom said the room had two beds. How funny that we only needed one. Lupin smiled and said that he would be willing to share if I wasn't afraid of the big-bad-wolf. Well, I think I have proven that I'm not. That night was sweet, the morning awkward and after ten years I'd finally proposed. Now, eleven years from that day in the leaky cauldron, I was getting married. To a male. To a male Gryffindor. To a male Gryffindor that was a Werewolf. To Lupin. I thought I didn't deserve him… No, I knew I didn't deserve him. My father would have killed me on sight. My real father that is. The one I had here was a stand-in but much better than the real thing. Though, I would never call him father to his face, or to anyone else's. He was there bumbling about like a normal father would, and getting in the way. Finally something had to be said.

"Albus, please, _sit down_" I said. He was slightly shocked but sat, like I asked.

After a while, the ceremony was about to start and I went to stand up at the front of the chapel. I was so nervous in my black formal robes and silver silk tie. Then the music started and everyone stood-up and turned to face the chapel doors. Above them was a beautiful glass-mosaic of a rose. The doors opened and it was a film moment as bright light surrounded the man I loved. He was wearing a dress, a beautiful silk dress all in beautiful white. The dress was cut like a summer gown on the top with a low neck and no sleeves but it came down to his ankles and trailed behind him in a white train that had lilies strewn over it. his veil had emeralds sparkled throughout to match my tie-pin, cufflinks and flower, the headdress was made of fine silver-colored webbing which covered his short honey-colored hair and trailed into silver-coloerd netting down his back. His bouquet was made of midnight-red roses, the same strange green flower that I had in my nosegay and little lilies everywhere. It took him years to get up to the steps and every second took more of my breath away. I could not ask for more. He was perfection in an abused shell.

After the priest took my gaze off of him the ceremony went more quickly. Before I knew it, I was pulling back the emerald-gauze veil and smiling into his golden eyes. Our kiss was quick and short but still so beautiful. I think that no matter what happens from here on out, I will be happy and never sink to the creature that I was once, so long ago. I know that I must have done some good because I know that I could not have received such treatment other-wise. I love Lupin.


	3. what was I thinking?

**I wrote this three years ago... **

I watched him as he chopped up the rest of the carrots for the stew he was making. His platinum ring glinted sliver; the jewels sparkled, newly polished. He was humming and smiling. His gray hair was pulled back into a shabby ponytail but his best dress robes were pressed and he had even cleaned them of fur. I was also wearing my best robes, it was a very special occasion; I had finally agreed to consent to him adopting a little magical brat from one of the war orphanages. It had been fifteen years since we discovered our attractions to each other and it had taken him that long to convince me to get a kid. He wanted a little girl and even volunteered to adopt a werewolf child. The social worker was stopping by for lunch to talk about two prospective candidates, Lily and Emily. Remus was anxious, fidgeting until the door rang so I went to get it. The social worker seemed nice and friendly enough as we talked about the children; she was a little concerned about our ability to deal with a lycanthropic child until Remus confessed that he had a monthly problem too. I'm still not quite sure if he drugged me or just tricked me but before I knew it we were adopting both of the little things and signing away papers that held us responsible. What was I thinking?


	4. Our little bet

How troublesome it is, picking up after children!

"Emily! Lily! If you two plan on going you'd better go NOW!" I called up the stairs. The girls responded with a laugh and a simultaneous 'coming'

The girls looked tired, as they should. I remembered doing the same thing, staying up all night before my trip on the Hogwarts Express. Although Severus and I both worked at Hogwarts we wanted the girls to go on the train with their classmates. It had been a hard decision. we debated sending them to another school, we didn't want them to be teased because of us, but we decided that no matter what, they had to go to Hogwarts. We both attended Hogwarts and it was the best magical school in the world. There really was no competition. So here they were; bustling down the stairs trunks floating behind them.

Severus was waiting by the fireplace with both of the owl-cages in hand. He had bought them as a gift for the girl's acceptance letters. Lily's was a white and brown spotted Barn owl, Emily's was a reddish European scops-owl.

Severus was getting ready to go when both the girls stormed past him and hollered for Diagon alley. He scoffed and looked at me. Then he glanced around the empty house.

"are you ready?" his face looked annoyed but his tone was bemused. For the first time in seven years we would both be living at Hogwarts again. When we had first adopted the girls we both had stopped being house heads and we both commuted to work. That was about to change. The owl that had delivered the letters to the girls had also delivered letters from the new headmaster, Griselda Marchbanks, the first requesting the re-instatement of Severus to the position of house-head of Slytherin. The second offered me the same job with Gryffindor.

Neither of us were all that surprised. Even after the war was over it was difficult to find people who were willing to take positions of high status. After Voldemort's defeat there were a couple of copy-cat terrorists who crusaded in his name. They killed off nearly anyone they could get their hands on, but many of them looked specifically for people who were in positions of power. Several house-heads had made their way out of the world in such a fashion.

Severus gave me a kiss and one of the owls before following the girls. When we finally got to the platform, it was nearly time to go. A quick goodbye and they were on their way. My plans had already been set. It would be a few hours before the sorting ceremony, and for the first time in seven years, we didn't have to worry about a baby sitter calling us. We apparated straight to Hogsmeade for a few hours of peace.

Hours later, at the sorting ceremony I could clearly see our two anxiously fidgeting in line. As the hat called out names they each got a little closer. Emily had always said she wanted to be in Gryffindor and Lily was bound and determined she would be in Slytherin. This was a clear reflection on which parent each girl had favored. We had let them pick whose last name they had wanted when they were five. Emily had chosen mine and Lily had chosen Sev's. Emily was called first and I paid full attention. The hat had barely touched her red hair before screaming SLYTHERIN. Emily gasped and I would bet the whole table could hear Severus's badly stifled laugh. She begrudgingly tripped off of the stool and walked to the appropriate table. Lily was beaming with excitement and almost didn't notice when her name was called. She was just as shocked when the hat, after much deliberation, sorted her into Gryffindor. Again Severus stifled a laugh and I had to shoot him as menacing a look as I could pull off. He just gave me one of those curious expressions that he was so good at. He knew he would be getting sex tonight, as he had won our bet.


End file.
